The objectives of this proposal are to devise systems and programs to assess the impact of the programmatic activities of the LAC-USC Cancer Center on various parameters which include the morbidity and mortality from cancer of the populace served in this region. Base-line data will be developed to describe, quantitate, and evaluate the cancer activities, resources, and capabilities of the region. These data will provide identification of unmet needs and direction of endeavor for a regional program which will have a beneficial impact, a means of evaluating the impact of the programs, and lead to the introduction of pilot model cancer control programs which, of themselves, are amenable to impact assessment. The program willbedeveloped through the accomplishment of four tasks. The first provides development of a long range plan for assessing and maximizing impact of the program and includes the collection of base-line data. The second yields a design of a system for impact evaluation. The third is concerned with implementation of designed systems for impact evaluation. The fourth task provides for periodic audit and evaluation of the impact of Center Programs. The impact Program will be carried out concurrently with the LAC- USC Regional Cancer Control Program.